RotBTD and Frozen Beach AU
by Peaceful Daydreamer
Summary: Two sisters, Anna and Elsa, go to the beach. When they arrive the meet four interesting teenagers. Each one has a meaningful tattoo on their back. Simple one-shot. Very minor Jelsa, almost non-existent.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so go easy on me. This story is based on a piece of fan art by AndytheLemon. I just thought of the story. It's a one-shot, but its kind of long. Hope you enjoy it.**

It was a bright and sunny day in Arendelle. Everyone was outside, enjoying the warmth of the summer air. The entire town was lively. Everywhere you looked, you saw happy faces. Most people went to the beach to cool off. But, no matter where you were the sun could always reach you. It was the perfect day.

Though, a girl named Anna was having some trouble. She was dying to go to the beach, but her sister didn't want to go. Anna was determined to get her sister out of her bedroom and into the sun.

"Please will go with me?" Anna begged through the door.

"No," Her sister replied. "There is nothing you can do to make me leave this room."

Anna turned around and leaned on the door, thinking of what she should do. It was true that her sister preferred colder weather. Anna slid down to the floor. Hmm, she thought. There had to be a way. She gasped.

"Hey Elsa," Anna turned her head to the door so her sister could hear her. "Do you wanna build a sandcastle?"

She waited a few seconds then, Anna heard the doorknob turn. She knew that Elsa couldn't resist that. Anna and her sister loved making things like that. Their favorite thing to do was build snowmen together, but it was very unlikely for them to do that in the middle of summer. Anna stood up just as Elsa opened the door.

"Fine, I'll go to the beach with you. For _one_ hour. No longer than that," Elsa said sighing.

"Yes!" Anna squealed. Then she ran off to change into her swimsuit.

Elsa smirked, out of all the sisters in the world, she had the weirdest one. Anna would get really excited over nothing.

They arrived at the beach only a half hour later. Elsa still wasn't thrilled about being in the heat of the sun. Anna was happy she came along anyway. The two sisters searched for a place to put their things. The beach was crowded; a lot of people had the same idea as them.

Anna looked around and saw a volleyball net. Four teenagers, like her, were playing a game. They looked like a pretty strange group. Each of them were so different from one another. Anna noticed one girl with long blonde hair.

"Who's that?" Anna nudged Elsa's arm and pointed.

"Who?" Elsa placed her sunglasses on her head and searched the beach.

"You know, the one with the island tattoo," Anna said.

Elsa finally saw her and sure enough she did have a tattoo. On her back was and image of a kingdom. It had a large castle and tons of tiny houses and shops. Above the kingdom were little floating lanterns.

"I don't know," Elsa said, narrowing her eyes to get a better view.

It was weird; Anna and Elsa had lived in Arendelle their entire lives. The sisters knew everyone in their town. To be fair, it was a pretty small town. The girl didn't look familiar at all; neither did her friends playing volleyball.

Elsa just shrugged, slipped her sunglasses back on her face, and walk off. Anna couldn't believe she wasn't at all curious of who the girl was. Anna watched her sister walk off with her towel, her platinum blonde hair swinging in a braid behind her.

Anna for one wasn't gonna let this go. She kept looking at the girl with long hair. Her tattoo wasn't colored, Anna noticed. Perhaps she thought it did at first because the girl's bikini strap was floral colored. Anna also noticed she had a tattoo of a sun on her left forearm.

Just as Anna was about to walk away, the girl turned around and noticed her. She waved, and Anna looked behind her shoulder. Was this girl waving at her? Apparently she was. The blonde motioned Anna to come near her, so Anna did.

"Hi!" The girl smiled at her as she approached.

"Hi? Hi, me?" Anna said unsure of who the girl was talking to.

The girl nodded.

"Oh, okay then. See, I just wasn't sure because I didn't know you. I mean you didn't look familiar. This is weird because I know everyone. I mean I know everyone in Arendelle. I've lived here for, well practically forever, and I've never seen you before. I just, um, hi," Anna tripped over her words. She tended to babble when she was unsure of things.

The girl laughed. "You seem nice. You probably don't know us because we're just on a little vacation. We travel a lot," she explained. "Do you wanna join us?"

"Well, you already have four people. I wouldn't want to intrude or make things unfair," Anna said.

"Hmm," The blonde placed a hand on her chin. "Ooh! I got it! What about your friend? Do you think she'd want to play too?"

"Elsa? Well, I guess. She isn't the socialist person in the world but-"

"Oh my god!" The girl interrupted Anna. "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rapunzel," The girl held her hand out.

"Uh, I'm Anna," Anna hesitantly shook Rapunzel's hand.

Rapunzel, seem nice. She also seemed hyper, like this was the first time she'd been around people. Anna shrugged it off. Who knows? She could become good friends with this girl.

"So, your friend Elsa, you think she'll play?" Rapunzel asked, getting back on topic.

"Actually, Elsa is my sister. And she might wanna play," Anna said. Then she called to Elsa, "Elsa! Come here!"

Rapunzel watched as Anna's sister trudged up the beach to meet them. When Elsa arrived Rapunzel introduced herself. Then she asked if Elsa wanted to join them.

Elsa looked at her sister, then back at Rapunzel, then sighed. "Okay, I'll play."

"Hey, blondie? Are you done talking yet? We kinda had a game going," a voice behind Rapunzel called.

"Oh yeah!" Rapunzel turned around and walked back over to her friends. Then stopped. "I almost forgot you two. Come on," Rapunzel grabbed their arms and dragged them to her friends.

The two sisters awkwardly stood before the other three teens. Fortunately Rapunzel introduced them.

"Hey guys, this is Anna and Elsa." Rapunzel pointed to them.

This was the first time Anna got a good look at Rapunzel's friends. They truly were different. The other girl had fiery red hair, which was incredibly curly and wild. Rapunzel introduced her as Merida Dunbroch.

" So ye lassies live 'ere?" Merida spoke with a thick Scottish accent.

Elsa nodded.

A boy with crisp white hair came up next to her, "Hmm, looks like I won't have much competition with you two," he said.

Elsa stared at him, then shook her head and scowled. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm Jack Frost; no girl has ever beaten me at anything. Ever," Jack said.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Please. I bet I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"Okay, lets save it for the game," the boy with brown hair came and pushed them away from each other. "Now that the rest of you all know each other, I'm Hiccup."

"Great! Now that we're all best friends, let's play some volleyball!" Rapunzel piped up.

As the other five walked off, Anna noticed that each of the four teenagers had a tattoo on their backs. Jack had two bird-like fairies on his back. Anna caught up to him and asked him what they were. Jack said they were tooth fairies. But that just confused Anna more.

Merida and Hiccup's tattoos were at least recognizable. Anna saw a tattoo of a scary-looking bear on Merida's back. And on Hiccup's back was two dragons, both looked like an interesting type of dragon. Anna was curious, so she asked both of them about their tattoos as well.

"The bear? This 'ere's Mordu. There's an ole' legend 'bout him; he's s'posed to be a demon bear," Merida told Anna.

"Then why'd you get a tattoo of him?" she asked.

"It represents me bravery," Merida said. Then she crossed over to her side of the volleyball net.

Then Anna asked about Hiccups, he said that they were nightfuries. A type of dragon he was always interested in. She was about to say that dragons didn't exist, but she stopped herself.

"Come on Anna," Rapunzel said. "You can be on me and Jack's team!"

Just before they started their game, Anna asked Rapunzel something.

"Why do you all have strange tattoos all on your backs,"

"Each of them mean something to us," Rapunzel replied, getting ready to serve.

"Okay, but why did you _all_ get them? And why did you get them all in the same spot? Is there a reason?" Anna was still confused.

"Because, we're the Big Four."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I posted this as a sequel, but I'm not sure if everyone that wanted to read this, actually knew it existed. At the time, I couldn't figure out how to post a second chapter because I labeled the story as "complete". Its okay though! I figured it out and I'll be adding maybe a few more chapters. Just ignore my other story that is the sequel because it is exactly the same as this. Thanks, and make sure to review, I love to here your thoughts and opinions.**

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Elsa shouted. "We win again!"<p>

"Okay, no, no. You're obviously cheating," Jack said through the net. "Rapunzel!"

"Yes?" Rapunzel asked as she joined them.

"Tell Elsa here, she's cheating," Jack said not taking his eyes off Elsa's.

"But," Rapunzel said confused. "She's not. It's a fair game."

Jack stared at the blonde girl, then back at Elsa.

"Okay, I believe we've had enough of volleyball." Hiccup piped in.

The "Big Four", Rapunzel referred to them as, left the net and headed for their towels. Hiccup and Jack slipped back on their tee shirts and chased each other to their towels. Anna followed Merida and Rupunzel, motioning Elsa to join her. The platinum blonde girl slouched over with her head up and groaned, but she followed her sister reluctantly.

Anna was really excited to meet these new people, it was rare for her and Elsa to even leave their house. When they were younger, Elsa and Anna's parents died in a car crash. They were raised by their Aunt until Elsa turned eighteen. Their father happened to be the mayor, so on Elsa's twenty-first birthday, two months ago, she became mayor. There was no election or anything, people just kind of forced her into it so Elsa didn't exactly have an option.

Only recently had Anna and Elsa get out into the world. Before Elsa was mayor, the two sisters remained in their house and were homeschooled. Their Aunt had strict rules that could not be broken. Now that Anna was eighteen she had a lot more freedom, and she didn't have to worry about her Aunt always looking over her shoulder expecting the absolute best from her. Anna only knew these four teenagers for a half an hour, but she felt an instant connection with them. It was crazy to think, but Anna finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

"Hello? Earth to Anna? Anyone in there?" Rapunzel waved her hand in front of Anna's face.

"What? Oh sorry. I guess I was spacing out," Anna said slightly embarrassed.

"That's okay. So, what do you think?" Rapunzel said gesturing to their set-up.

They had four individual towels laid side by side along with one large picnic blanket underneath a large umbrella. They also had two folding chairs and a cooler filled with various types of drinks.

"Wow," Anna said. "You guys really know how to pack for the beach."

"Well, we prepare for everything," Hiccup said walking past her to the cooler. "We've been practically everywhere."

"California, Ireland, England, Greenland, Australia, Russia, ye name it," Merida added in.

"Russia was freezing!" Rapunzel shuddered, imagining the cold weather.

"It felt fine to me," Jack said, plopping himself down on a chair.

"That's because nothin' makes ye cold," Merida told him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack asked.

As Anna listened to the group's stories about their travels, Elsa's attention was drawn to the ocean. The waves crashed against the shore, creating a beautiful blue carpet of water. Elsa might not love the beach, but the water always interested her. It was something about the ice cold, salty, ocean that made her smile.

Elsa stood where not a lot of people were, at the edge of the water. The girl crossed her arms and stepped in the shallow water. It was cold, but she liked it that way. Little waves grasped at her feet, as she closed her eyes. Breathing in the salty air, Elsa's mind went blank. No one else was there. It was just her and the ocean. There were times Elsa could just lose herself, but not very often. Ever since she became Mayor, there wasn't a lot of free time in her life. Elsa was glad Anna dragged her to the beach.

"You okay?" Jack's voice startled her a little, but Elsa quickly recovered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Elsa said shrugging.

Jack could still see she was a little lost in space. He turned his head to see what she was staring at. Off in the distance was a single bird soaring above the ocean. It wasn't a seagull or any other bird he'd ever seen. It looked like a pure white eagle.

"It's a northern snow hawk," Elsa said, not removing her eyes from the bird. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed quietly.

Jack looked at Elsa; she seemed like a girl who was always uptight and very serious. Well, I can't stand here and watch her all day, Jack thought. Might as well.

Jack picked Elsa up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Hey, put me down! I barely know you!" Elsa shouted.

"Okay," Jack shrugged and tossed her into deeper water.

As expected, Elsa went straight under. Her head popped above the water, and she didn't look happy.

"I'm so gonna get you," She said narrowing her eyes.

"You'll have to catch me first," Jack slid his shirt off and dove into the water.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait," Anna said waving her hands. "You've been to <em>all <em>seven continents?"

"Yep," Hiccup said. "We've also been to Central America."

"Oh yeah! Merida do you remember that time in Costa Rica when the monkey-"

"Yeah, I remember," Merida said cutting her off.

"What happened with the monkey?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well," Rapunzel began.

Merida groaned in protest.

As Rapunzel told the story, Merida covered her ears and tried to block out her voice.

"Wait guys," Hiccup stood up from his beach chair. "Is that Elsa chasing Jack in the water?"

Merida, who was lying on her stomach on her towel, lifted her upper body to get a better look. She took off her sunglasses and squinted and Rapunzel and Anna looked too.

"Nope. That looks like Elsa tacklin' Jack and draggin' 'im down into the water," Merida said as she watched Jack struggle to get away from the girl.

"Should we help him?" Hiccup asked.

"Nah, he can figure it out," Merida said slipping on her glasses and lying back down.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a really bad case of writer's block, okay? Don't be upset; be happy I'm actually making another chapter. This pretty much picks up where I left off. To be honest, I won't update regularly, because there's no really plot to this story. Also thanks for the tons of feedback guys, I appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jack, how was the water?" Hiccup said laughing as Jack trudged up to meet them, soaking wet with ocean water.<p>

"Ha, ha, very funny," Jack said sarcastically as he grabbed an extra towel from their beach bag.

As he dried off, Elsa made her way to the group. She was wet too, but her hair was almost dry which suggested she was in the water earlier than Jack. It wasn't hard to tell that she had the upper hand against Jack. Elsa had her sunglasses on her head and had a grin across her face.

Anna, who was sitting next to Rapunzel on her towel, took notice of this. It was mostly her eyes; Anna hadn't seen her sister genuinely happy like this. She smiled from time to time, but her eyes were always gloomy and sad. It made Anna smile herself to see her sister in such a good mood.

"You guys should go for a dip, it's refreshing," Elsa said, taking her towel and drying herself as well.

"Maybe later," Rapunzel said laughing.

Just then, her phone beeped.

"That was Eugene, he said he just found a pizza joint on the board walk near the boogie-board store," Rapunzel informed them, reading the text.

"Good, I'm starv'in," Merida said getting up and shaking out her towel. Sand flew out of it and into Hiccup.

"Watch it!" Hiccup said wiping sand from his eyes.

"Sorry," Merida said flinching as the sand hit him.

Hiccup looked at her with narrowed and a familiar smirk.

"Oh no, not this again," with that, Merida bolted away.

Hiccup chased after her, obviously faster. Rapunzel figured he wasn't trying that hard because they were already halfway down the beach and he still hadn't caught her.

"Should we be concerned?" Anna said leaning towards Rapunzel.

"Nah, this happens a lot. Ever since Hiccup grew taller than Merida, he kinda got majority over her. At least, in his mind," Rapunzel explained.

In the distance, the saw Hiccup literally jump on Merida and tackle her.

Rapunzel went on, "You wouldn't believe but, Hiccup was the, well, how you say, weakling? I'm not trying to be mean, but he was. Before puberty, he was a mess. He told us about how he was the loser in his town. His dad thought he was failure, and he didn't have any friends."

"Wait, this is a good story, we should let Hiccup tell it. He tells it way better than you," Jack said stopping Rapunzel.

"Hiccup tells it way better than you," Rapunzel said in a mocking, whiny voice. "Hate to break it to you, but he seems a little preoccupied."

The blonde gestured to the two teens laughing on the ground together. They watched as Hiccup stood and offered his hand to Merida. As soon as she took it Hiccup pulled her up, grabbed her waist, and threw her over his shoulder. They could see Merida yelling in protest, but also laughing.

"Looks to me like you got her," Jack said laughing when they reached them.

"Yep," Hiccup said, finally putting Merida down.

"Okay everyone, Eugene's gonna be wondering where we are," Rapunzel told everyone. Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel began to pack up the towels and take down the umbrella.

There was another beep from Rapunzel's phone.

"Eugene says Astrid just got there," Rapunzel informed them. "We'd better get going, or they won't save us any pizza."

"Who exactly is this Eugene?" Elsa asked as they finished packing up.

"He's my boyfriend," Rapunzel told her. The two walked side by side to Jack's car.

"Usually it's just the four of us traveling but we brought him and a few of our other friends with us because we all needed this vacation. Next year we'll all be in college or starting careers. This is probably the last trip we'll have with all of us together in a long time, so we figured we all should be here," Rapunzel finished.

"Wow, you guys must be really close," Elsa figured.

"We are," Rapunzel admitted.

As they approached her car, Rapunzel grabbed her keys and unlocked it. They took two cars, Rapunzel's convertible and Jack's truck. She put her beach bag, the picnic blanket and the umbrella in the back seat.

Out of her bag, she pulled out a floral tank top and light pink shorts.

"What? I'm not walking there in my bikini," She said.

Anna and Merida were at the back of the group so they'd only just reached the car.

"So, what's up?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well, after we change were just going to meet Eugene and Astrid at the pizza place, I guess," Rapunzel informed her.

Merida put on her ripped shorts and tee shirt over her swim suit, leaving Anna and Elsa still in their swimsuits.

"Can we meet you guys there? We'll have to get our clothes from our car," Elsa asked the other two girls.

"Yeah, sure. Eugene said the restaurant was called Mario's Pizzeria," Rapunzel told the two sisters.

"Oh! I love that place! Me and Elsa go all the time!" Anna said excitedly.

The two left to change while the "Big Four" went to the restaurant. Eugene was waiting outside talking to Astrid, but he saw the group out of the corner of his eye and they both greeted them.

"Where've you guys been? We've been waiting for almost a half hour," Eugene said confronting them.

"Sorry, we were a little tied up in the sand, I guess," Rapunzel said a little embarrassed.

"Well, what'a ye lumps waitn' for? I'm gettin' a table even if ye aren't comin'" Merida said folder her arms. "I'm so 'ungry I could eat'a bear!"

"Wait! Wait, I'm here!" they all turned to see who was calling them.

Running up the boardwalk was their friend Tia, who's nickname was Tooth. Everyone called her Tooth because ever since she was little she'd always wanted to be a dentist. For some reason she found teeth fascinating. One time she tried tell Merida about how every tooth has a story, but Merida kind of zoned out.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was checking out the local stores and I lost track of time," Tooth explained.

"Its fine, we just got here too," Hiccup told her.

"I'm gonna get us a table," Merida said entering the pizzeria.

"I'll come," Astrid offered.

The others stayed outside to wait for Anna and Elsa.

"So who are they exactly?" Tooth asked when Rapunzel mentioned them.

"Well, Anna told me Elsa's the mayor as of her twenty-first birthday, and obviously, Anna's her sister," Rapunzel explained.

"They seem pretty cool to me," Jack said crossing his arms and leaning against the front of the pizzeria.

"Especially Elsa, right Jack?" Hiccup said leaning toward his friend.

"Yeah, she's-" then Jack caught him. "Shut up, Haddock."

Jack tried to hide it, but everyone saw him blush slightly.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Elsa said from behind the group.

Her voice made everyone jump, It was like she appeared out of thin air. The group exchanged glances and decided not to tell her they were talking about them.

"Nothing," Rapunzel said shrugging. Believe it or not, Rapunzel was a terrific liar when she needed to be.

"Hi, I'm Anna," the strawberry blonde said, introducing herself to Eugene and Tooth. "And this is my older sister Elsa."

"Eugene," Rapunzel's boyfriend said shaking her hand.

"I'm Tia, but everyone calls me Tooth."

"Would you guys hurry up? The waiter wants our order," Astrid said opening the door to let them in.

"Why do they call you Tooth?" Anna asked Tia curiously as they walked inside Mario's Pizzeria.

"Well," Tooth began. "It all started freshman year of high school."

As the group ate, they exchanged stories about how they met and the adventures they've had. Hiccup told Elsa and Anna about how before he moved to Yensid (the town the rest of the group lived in) his old town wasn't very great. No one believed in him, they all thought he was just the neighborhood screw-up. He went on to talk about how it wasn't until he met his best friend, things turned around.

Anna was only half listening. She was thinking about something else. This must be what it's like to be a part of something, having friends that'll always back you up, doing things just to find out what'll happen if you do it. Being with The Big Four, Anna felt like she finally had a family again. Elsa had never looked happier than when she met them. All these unique people are so different from each other, but somehow together they are better than they are apart.

"This is where I belong," Anna said to herself, smiling.


End file.
